Aelith Blackrain
| Klasse = | Vorname = Aelith | Nachname = Blackrain | Geburtsname = Blackrain | Geburt = Dalaran | Alter = 57 | Gilde = Grafschaft Falkenstein | Größe = 1,64m | Gewicht = Mager/Schlank | Haarfarbe = Gräulich/Weis | Augenfarbe = Blau | Besonderheiten = Verschwiegen | Gesinnung = Neutral-Gut }} Ihre Art und Wesenszüge Aelith selbst scheint recht verschwiegen zu sein, für die Person mit ihren bis jetzt erreichten Wissen. Lernt man sie aber kennen scheint sie sich, wie eine Blume am morgen, langsam aufzublühen und scheint eine recht offen Person zu sein. Sie selber scheint immer sie selbst zu sein und lässt sich auch meist nicht provozieren, zumindest hat es bis jetzt noch keiner geschafft. Dazu scheint sie nicht wirklich jeden Witz gleich aufs ganze zu verstehen. Den Sarkasmus kann sie selber gut nutzen, dafür schafft sie es nicht diesen immer sofort zu erkennen. Sie scheint nur bei gewissen Themen ihre Ruhe und Höfflichkeit zu verlieren und bei Peinlichkeiten oder gewissen Worten hat man sofort eine Halbelfische Tomate vor sich sitzen. Fähigkeiten Schmuckherstellung: Begabt, Fortgeschrittene Kentnisse Lesen/Schreiben: Hervorragend Reiten: Naja bis Mittelmaß Greifenflug: Mittelmaß Kentnisse Magischer Schulen Bannung: Mittelmaß bis Fortgeschritten Weissagung: Fortgeschritten Verzauberung: Keine Kentnisse Illusion: Anfängerkentnisse Transmutation: Meisterhaft Hervorrufung: Anfängerkenntnisse Nekromantie: Keine Kenntnisse Beschwörung: Anfängerkentnisse Waffenkentnisse Stabkampf: Mittelmäßig Schwertkampf: Exzellent Unbewaffnet: Miserabel Ihr Tagebuch Vorgeschichte Der 21. Tag des fünften Monats, 29 Jahre nach der ersten Sichtung der Orcs. Ich habe mit einem recht höfflichen Gnom, während der Schiffsfahrt nach Theramore, reden können. Tag ein Tag aus, über die Welt und die Sachen die er schon erlebt hat. Erfindungen, Explosionen oder Treffen, alles dabei. Wundervolle Geschichten allesamt, eine besser als manch andere. Am Ende zeigte er mir stolz sein Buch. Er sagte, falls er mal an etwas zweifelt beginnt er darin zu lesen um sich dessen bewusst zu sein das er immer den richtigen Weg findet. ... Schön zu wissen das es so leicht für einen kleinen Mann sein kann... Als wir eingetroffen ist er so hastig gegangen wie er auch geredet hat, sodass ich nun allein im Hafen stand. Ich dachte mir dass mir ein Beispiel mit dem Buch nehmen sollte und eilte darauf zum nächstbesten Händler. Naja, nun sitze ich hier. An der Rückseite der Hafenmauer und betrachte das rege Treiben...nur die Frage ist wie fange ich an? Der 25. Tag des fünften Monats, 29 Jahre nach der ersten Sichtung der Orcs Nun, ich hab eine Idee und genügend Zeit, ich sitze auf einem Schiff nach Ratchet. Ich will sehen wie es mit dem Handel der Horde und Allianz dort umhergeht. Dazu diese grünen kleinen Kreaturen selber mal kennen lernen.. Naja fangen wir an. IchHoffe das es am Ende wirklich so gut aussieht und seinen Zweck bewirkt. Mein Name ist Aelith Blackrain, ich bin derzeit 46 und frisch aus den ehemaligen Nordlanden über Menethil nach Theramore gereist. Fangen wir aber von vorne an. Sofern meine Lebensgeschichte. Laut meinen Vater bin ich 15 Jahre vor dem auftreten der Orcs in den Sumpflanden zur Welt gekommen. Wohl am 25. des siebten Monats, am Abend. Das war in Dalaran, während eines wohl recht Sonnig heißen Tages. Ich war wohl schon da zu aktiv oder hab zu laut rumgebrüllt. Vater sagte das Mutter deswegen nicht in meiner Nähe sein wollte....naja, eine Lüge wenn man sich das Verhalten der anderen Quel'Dorei ansieht. Hass gegen die meinen, Nunja, fahren wir mit meiner Kindheit fort. Die besonderen Momente meiner Kindheit waren immer diejenigen in der ich die Stadt heimlich verlassen habe. Die Stunden die ich auf den Wiesen drumherum gespielt habe. Fangen mit ein paar der wenigen Kinder die ich als Bekannte zählen konnte. Verstecken zählte da wohl eher zu meinen weniger gemochten Tätigkeiten...die Kinder haben geschummelt, ich wette immernoch darauf. Mit ungefähr zehn ...oder war es schon zwölf? ...Naja egal, da hat Vater mich zur Theoretischen Ausbildung als Magierin gezwungen. Egal, was ich sagte oder wollte. Er hat es auf einmal ignoriert. Er hat sich von dem Tag an komplett verändert glaube ich. Nun gut...er war nicht mehr der gleiche Liebende Vater. Sondern eher wie die anderen. Nach Jahren der Ausbildung, während ich sogar schon manche Bannungszauber erlernte zogen wir nach Sturmwind. Das muss so um mein 22. Lebensjahr gewesen sein. Vater wollte wieder in die neuerbaute Heimat bevor seine Zeit gekommen war. Der 6. Tag des sechsten Monats, 29 Jahre nach der ersten Sichtung der Orcs Ich bin in Ratchet und beim Nether noch eins ist das hier eine drückende Hitze. Aber hier herrscht reger Verkehr. Die Goblins, wie sich diese grünen Männchen nennen scheinen mit diesem Hafen ein Paradies für sich geschaffen zu haben. Sie sind soweit ich es nun mitbekommen habe nur auf eines aus. Gold und wie man dieses vermehrt. Zu dem generellen Treiben hier zählt der Handel sowie die Raufereien zwischen Orcs und Menschen. Letztere werden meist durch die Hafenwachen mit einer Art Netzgewehr sofort unterbunden. Obwohl eine der Wachen eher nur aus Glück trifft wie es mir scheint. Ich konnte aber während meines Aufenthalts hier ein paar Interessante Informationen von einem Tauren bekommen, wie die Gebiete aufgebaut sind und welche Gefahren darin lauern. Er hat mir sogar angeboten mich auf eine seiner Reisen mitzunehmen. ... Um ehrlich zu sein, ich mag diesen sanftmütigen Riesen, obwohl ich mich schon als Zwerg neben ihn sehe. Naja, gehen wir weiter im Text...es ist ja noch eine Menge aufzuholen. Nun, Vaters Zeit war doch schnell gekommen. Ein Jahr nachdem wir in Sturmwind waren ist er an einer Lungenentzündung verstorben. Er hat lange gekämpft und wurde darauf auf dem Friedhof in Sturmwind beigelegt, welches bis zum Ende auch dort bleiben wird bis ich es nicht mehr unterhalten kann. Daraufhin war ich für eine Zeit alleine, mit dem Vorteil das in Sturmwind weniger Hochelfen herumlaufen und die Menschen auch offener sind. Ich hab eine gute Freundin danach kennen gelernt. Ihr Name war Sabine Barth und auch eine Magierin, welche im Sanktum tätig war. Sie war wie kann man es sagen...voller Leben, eine Frohnatur selbst und wohl auch recht naiv wie ich. Wir verstanden uns sofort und hatten auch das ein oder andere lange Gespräch am Abend im Park. Wundervolle Moment, sie half mir auch beim lernen. Ich hab ihr erzählt das ich ja Anlaufschwierigkeiten mit dem lernen meist habe...also so wirklich dicke Probleme. Das hat sie gemerkt als ich Ausversehen ein Arkanes Projektil gegen die Wand gejagt habe. Die Jahre vergingen und wir beide haben uns zusammen auf zwei Schulen spezialisiert. Ich glaube sie hat sich nach mir gerichtet um mich besser zu unterstützen. Sie war gegen mich ein wahres Naturtalent, auch wenn ich nach den Anfangsschwierigkeiten gut hinterherkam. Wir haben Hervorrufung und Tranmsutation gewählt. Sie kam leichter mit dem Frost Aspekt der Schule zurecht und ich eher auf dem des Arkanen, soweit waren das bei uns die einzigsten Unterschiede. Nebenbei haben wir auch versucht uns einige Sachen der anderen Schulen anzueignen, wobei ich selber nie mit diesem Verzauberungszeug klar kam. Bis zu diesem einen Schicksalshaften Tag, als Nachricht von Lordaeron kam. Das muss so um die 25 Jahre nach der Invasion der Orcs her sein. Da war ich glaube ich gerade noch 39, wenn ich richtig denke. Lordaeron sei unter Angriff und bittet um Unterstützung von Sturmwind. Sabine und ich haben uns als eine der ersten Freiwillig gemeldet, die dem Königreich aushelfen wollten. Kurz darauf ging es auch schon per Portalreise nach Lordaeron, Tarrens Mühle wenn ich richtig denke. Von dort aus ging es den Bürgern und verbliebenden Unterstützung zu gewähren. Ich erinnere mich noch an den ersten Moment wo wir in verderbtere Gebiete vorgestossen sind. Man konnte den Tot locker auf Kilometer weit riechen und selbst die Leichen oder Ghule, wie man sie auch nannte, waren keine freundlichen Zeitgenossen. Das erste mal als ich so einen gesehen habe, war ich wie starr ehe man mich aus der Starre befreit hat. Darauf musste ich mich übergeben. Der Anblick eines ehemaligen Menschen, dessen Gedärme noch zum Teil heraushingen und schon nebenbei verwesten war der Höhepunkt. Naja, bis ich den Anblick einer Monströsität sah. Das widerwärtigste was man mit einem Toten machen kann war für mich bis dahin der Ghul, aber dann kommt dieses Monster. Minimum drei Meter hoch, zusammengenäht aus mehreren Leichen und gefüllt mit deren Innereien und weiterem ekligen Zeugs. ...vorne eine Öffnung wo schon Därme und Magen heraushingen, welche durch irgendeine Tinktur einen giftigen Dampf von sich abgegeben haben. Laut Sabine hab ich einen Tag nichts mehr gesagt und war mehrere Tage blass wie eine nicht auferstandene Leiche. ... .... ... Der 8. Tag des sechsten Monats, 29 Jahre nach der ersten Sichtung der Orcs Der Taure und ich haben eine kleine Expeditionsgruppe auf die Beine gestellt. Wir sind fünf Leute insgesamt. Nicht viel, aber somit stehen uns Probleme einer größeren Gruppe nicht im Weg. Unsere Gruppe besteht nun aus einem Tauren, einem Orc, zwei Menschen und mir. Unser erstes Ziel wäre die Oasen des Brachlands zu erkunden. Der Taure wird soweit die Gruppe anführen, da er sich hier am besten in diesen Landen auskennt. Morgen geht es los und ich bin gespannt was man so lernen kann. Merke ich muss genügend Wasser mitnehemn, die Hitze ist immernoch gewöhnungsbedürftig. Und weiter bis zu dem Moment wo ich angefangen hab zu schreiben. Als unsere Gruppe immer kleiner und kleiner wurde haben wir uns zurück zur Magokratie Dalaran zurückgezogen. Wir hatten endlich ein paar Tage Ruhe und sogar endlich mal wieder genügend Schlaf. Das schönste während des Aufenthalts daran war aber das Essen. Nichts herbeigezaubertes, rohes oder verkohltes von einem weniger gut aufgebauten Lagerfeuer. Es gab Käseauflauf, gleich nachdem wir ankamen. Gefühlt war das für mich damals das beste Essen was ich je hatte, wenn man bedenkt wie ich die paar Wochen davor gespeist habe. Ich glaube wir hatten so um die vier Tage Ruhe, welche auch schon relativ war. Da wohl alle wussten was demnächst passieren wird war die Stadt im Aufruhr, zu der Altbekannten Stille von damals. Sabine, ein paar weitere Gefolgsleute deren Namen ich nicht mehr weis und ich wussten was kommen würde. Somit waren wir vorbereitet und hatten uns somit unsere verdiente Auszeit genossen. Dann kam der Tag als sich die Geißel oder auch Legion vor Dalaran versammelt hatte. Alle wussten was zu tun war. Die Schutzzauber halten so gut es ging. Die Angreifer zurückhalten. Die Stadt schützen. Ich und diejenigen die mit mir waren wurden am zwischen dem ersten und zweiten Schutzzauber in einer kleinen Gasse postiert. Wir sollten Flankenangriffe verhindern, falls welche kamen. Nun, es kamen welche und das Zahlreich. Gefühlt waren es beinahe alle Toten die die Seuche erwischen konnte. So viel Tot auf einem Fleck konnten wir selbst nicht während unserer Mission in den Pestländern auf einem Fleck sehen. Es war Angsteinflösend, aber der Trieb das richtige zu tun hat uns weiter kämpfen lassen. Selbst ich, diejenige die Starr vor dem Anblick einer Monströsität war kämpfte gegen jene ohne Unterlass. Etwas worauf ich immernoch recht stolz bin. Leider wurden wir aber zurückgedrängt mit der Zeit und wir haben ein paar Mann verloren bis wir auf einer der größeren Straßen waren. Da kam einer der größten Fehler meines Lebens, ich war abgelenkt. Vom Kampfrausch gegen diese Untoten Bas...*das Wort ist durchgestrichen, der Rest unleserlich* Viecher. Ein Schwertstreich um den anderen gegen die Ghule die aus der Gasse kamen und es wurden nicht weniger. Darauf kam mein alter Nemesis, eine Monstrosität, von der größeren Straße durch die Reihen in meine Richtung. Ich wie eh und je kämpfe gegen diese Ghule, als die Monstrosität gegen mich ausholt. Ich hab sie da zum ersten mal vernommen. Der Hieb mit dem Hackebeil, das schneiden dessen der Luft und ich sah zu dieser. Da war es wieder, die Angst, der Ekel und was sonst auch, welches mich wieder erstarren lies. Ich stand still, obwohl ich ausweichen wollte...ein einfaches Blinzeln hätte gereicht. Aber nein, mein Körper wollte nicht. Kurz darauf bin ich zu Boden geworfen worden. Erst war der Gedanke das ich getroffen wurde, aber nein. Keine Wunde oder Risse an der Robe. Ich blickte auf und sah was passiert ist. Sabine hat mich zur Seite geworfen und den Treffer halbherzig abbekommen. Sie stand hinter dem Biest, trotzdem sah man wie das Blut tropfte. Selbst wenn ihr Rücken zu mir gezeigt wurde. An mehr von diesem Tag erinnere ich mich nicht mehr. Einige Monate nach der Schlacht bin ich zurückgekehrt um ihr die letzte Ruhe zu geben, die sie mehr verdiente als jeder Heilige oder König. Es hat ein wenig gedauert, aber ja. Es waren noch Leichen da. Ihre lag genau an dem Ort wo ich mich dran erinnern konnte. Ich legte diese auf ein Pferd und bin abseits gegangen. Einen geeigneten Ort zu finden. Dieser war dann am Strand des Lordamearsees. IC Erlebnisse -Folgt- Familie *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Thomas Blackrain - Vater - Derjenige der mich aufgezogen hat, dass werde ich nie vergessen. *Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Miranda Falsworth - Verlobte - Du bist diejenige für die ich mich Freiwillig verändere und nicht die Verschwiegene bin. Freunde *Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Sabine Barth † - gefühlte Ziehmutter/ beste Freundin - Du wirst nie vergessen. *Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Fyneia Roseblood - sehr gute Freundin - Egal ob du es magst oder nicht, ich werd auf dich aufpassen. *Datei:IconSmall HalfElf Female.gif Ayleen Rias Crowhan - sehr gute Freundin - Wohl eine der wenigen mit der ich Wahrhaft offen reden kann. *Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Alma Pieves - Freundin - Alle Anfang ist schwer, wird aber auf was großes hinauslaufen. *Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Ravena Roseblood - Freundin/Schützling - Kleine Priesterin oder ,,braves'' Mädchen'' *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Markus Hellingst - alter Freund - Lange ist es her *Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Kamata, die Rotfüchsin - Freundin - Den Paladinen wird das Licht weiterhin in der Nacht nichts bringen, es ist ja dunkel. Bekannte *Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Lereanna Latharial - Bekannte - Immer wieder Stur wie ein Zwerg. *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Saiven Nebelleid - Bekannter - Besitz ein großer Mundwerk, aber auch viel Herz. Disclaimer Manche Sachen innerhalb könnte eine Lüge beherbergen, da die Angaben sowie Texte aus IC-Sicht stammen. Kategorie:Halbelfen (Spieler) Kategorie:Frauen Kategorie:Magier (Spieler)